Ki Times-Part 1-Another Great Power Awakens
by Senshi Rohnan
Summary: The beginning to my series, My character is introduced finally!


Ki Times...By Senshi Rohnan

Another Great Power Awakens...Part 1

Earth...May 7th, 758 A.D. Two Years Later

"Shin-kun, where are you. Vahn-chan wants to play." An irritated middle aged woman asked, while walking through her house in search of her husband.

It has been 2 years since the last Tenkaichi Budokai that ShinHan lost at. That was that day he told himself he would never take part and fight in another tournament as long as he lived. He brought shame to the family name and he would never again.

It was a pretty mild day in the forest. ShinHan, after loosing in the tournament those ten years back, had moved out of the city and into the peaceful beautiful countryside. Far from any machinery or technology that would distract him from his family. Also it was a great place for his son to grow up and train and learn to become a great fighter. 

Vahn was born five years earlier, and was a great joy for ShinHan. He finally had an heir to his name and he had started training his son since he was two. He has never let up on Vahn and never will until he tries his best to bring the honor back to the Rohnan name. ShinHan knew his son would be a great fighter because he has his grandfather's spirit in him. And Vahn's grandfather was not a quitter, he never gave up.

"There you are Shin-kun. Vahn and I have been looking for you for hours. Haven't we Vahn?" The woman said, bending down to brush Vahn's shaggy black hair out of his face and tie it back in a ponytail.

ShinHan was sitting on a grassy hill about 10 yards from the house. He looked to be deep in thought about something and was floating at least three feet from the ground. But at the sound of his wife's voice he lowered himself, opened his eyes and found little Vahn standing in front of him with his fists balled and his eyes looking right into his own. 

"Well I see my little savage is looking for a little trouble aren't we, ne!?" ShinHan said, pushing himself up from his meditation position and now towering over Vahn.

"Hai Otousan." Vahn said, jumping around his father. Throwing a jab at his legs every few steps.

"Well, gosh aren't we pumped up. I guess I am going to have to teach you some defense skills to spinning attacks little man..." 

"Why is that?" Vahn said, now looking up at his father puzzled.

"This is why...!"

Then ShinHan flipped around Vahn, tripped him up and before he even hit the ground, he had Vahn in a sandwich, vice like grip between his two huge, scared hands. Vahn wriggled and punched his dad to let him free. But let Vahn free is the least of things he did.

ShinHan then flipped Vahn over onto his stomach, and pushed his legs to the floor and elbowed him in the head. Knocking Vahn across the lawn and into a little hill. Even though this would of hurt any regular five-year-old, due to Vahn's pain training since he was two, this didn't even slow Vahn down a bit.

Now with his adrenaline pumping, Vahn flew back up at his father and pushed him right over and into the houses wood supply for the winter.

Thinking everything would be fine, Clara went back inside and let the boys alone to play.

For a while Vahn and ShinHan just wrestled and pushed each other into things, breaking stuff and ripping up the ground. They played around till dusk fell and ShinHan said it was time to go in.

When the sun finally arose, Vahn was already up. He was out back training. Dressed in his official Blue Gi that he dad made him when he was 4, still never fit snug but he would grow into it. Today though, Vahn had rigged up and weight system that he attached to a tree that whenever kicked, the bag would fly back on a rope, hit a board which then would tip and spill more sand into the bag and then descend back down the rope for Vahn to kick again. The bag, getting heavier and heavier to kick, and harder and more tedious to keep kicking up the six foot rope to fill it with more sand. Vahn was always up early training with himself. He would both spar with a tree and kick and punch it to harden his body against the fierce blows he threw and to toughen his skin and to be less venerable to pain.

Usually his dad would come out with some food for Vahn that he would engulf down and then go back to work. ShinHan was all so very proud of his son. So like him as a little kid, just a lot thinner.

Then a normal day for Vahn after his morning exercises would be a jog around the woods, or a jog into town every five days for whatever supplies that family would need. The jog to town was at least two hours, but Vahn took extra time off to stop and see everything along the way. Everything from birds in the trees. To ants traveling in their very productive straight lines. But the one thing that fascinated Vahn that most was when he ran by Capsule Corp. He had heard of the awesome things they built there and his dream was to help with building one of their overly sized washing machines, as Vahn called them. Space fascinated Vahn, and every day that he ran into town it was a whole new adventure.

"Oh, good morning Vahn. How are your folks?" The old, but still very well looking storeowner said when Vahn stepped through the huge capsule house doors.

"Fine sir, they want me to...err...pick up this stuff." Vahn said handing the old man a piece of paper. 

"AH yes, your father would like the tools he put on order last week. Those are right here..." Vahn didn't just stand and listen you the old man talk. He was more interested in a long, white, just polished short sword that hung on a wall in the store. 

It was at least 4 feet long, had a brightly engraved one handed handle and a double-sided blade. But he knew he could never get anything like that. It was too expensive and his father wouldn't want Vahn to have a weapon. His father didn't believe in that sort of thing. ShinHan believed strongly in fighting with your bare hands and you own Ki, not using a weapon to hid behind.

"Vahn-san ...here ya are boy. Everything on the list is in this bag...let me help you fit it in your knapsack."

"Arigatou Gozaimaz Sempai." Vahn said thoughtfully as the old man zipped up his bag.

"Dou Ishimashite Vahn-san." He replied, waving to Vahn as he walked outside.

With the supplies and things his parents wanted, Vahn started off for home, not for once though letting the image of that sword leave his mind.

On his way out of the store, he saw across the street a group of teenage looking guys. They were all dressed in a type of team uniform, but were not acting like they were just out around training and showing off. 

They had ganged out on a group of five, who looked to be collage girls, and they were demanding money or jewelry. Also one of the guys had a knife drawn and was waving it around one of the girl's faces. The other two guys were jumping around the other four girls, yelling at them and teasing them about anything they could find not to their liking.

Felling bad for the girls and knowing he had to do something. Cautiously Vahn ran up behind the man with the knife, and tapped him on his back.

"Sumimasen." Vahn said starring up at the young man.

"Hai?" the young man replied, turning to look down on Vahn.

"I was wondering to why you three are messin with these five girls and trying to steal stuff from then that is theirs that you don't need. And why do you want it anyway, Baka!?"

"Eto, Shimatta guys. This Kuso Yaro wants us to stop messin with these girls." 

"Nani Kuso," one of the young man said. "You must be like 6 ya little brat. What do you think you could do to us hua?"

"Totto dike ike kid. You don't stand a chance against us. We are all second year Tolken trainees. That's Zio, I am Ken and our leader right there is Ryi." Ken said, pointing to everyone.

"ONLY second year, ara, I have more skills then you 3 put together. And I can prove it too."

"Hontou?" Zio said, elbowing another and laughing.

"Hai, I do." Vahn replied, taking a couple steps back, and bending over into his stance.

"Shinamatta! I am so scared. Why don't you go back home kid and save yaself the pain and embarrassment." Ryi said, smirking.

"Hey, you guys are so mean. Picking on little kids." One of the girls yelled, swinging her backpack at Ryi's faces. 

Catching the bag, he turned to the girl Ryi snapped, "Yosh, I will take on the little kid and see what he is made of. And I'll go easy on him okay girls?" 

"Kuso Tare!" she snapped back.

"Onore!" Another yelled.

"Oh shut up! I am gonna fight you ya little twerp and I am gonna havta get somebody to wipe you off that house right there okay!?" Ryi said, looking back at his to friends smiling.

"Ikuzo!" Vahn yelled, now tired of hearing that guy talk.

"Hehehe. I am gonna make you wish you never came over here brat!" Ryi said creeping closer and closer over to Vahn.

When Ryi was just about three feet from Vahn, turned to the side, and jumped straight into the air and landed on top of the capsule house nearest to where they were. Vahn then, starring down at Ryi, jumped off the roof and flew straight at Ryi's chest. Ryi knowing he would be able to block this, ready his hands to grab little Vahn. But Vahn didn't kick his chest, instead Vahn turned, pushing off Ryi's shoulder and then slammed his right leg into Ryi's back. Pushing him down hard on the sidewalk.

Knowing he had to get up, Ryi's spring to his feet and flipped over Vahn, who was standing right behind him, and side kicked Vahn across the sidewalk and out into the street. Vahn, pushing himself up slowly and holding his left arm, which was dripping in blood from a couple inch long cut running from his should down, looked over at Ryi and smirked evilly. Finally, standing up Vahn flung himself back up and darted back at Ryi's legs. This threw Ryi's totally off balance when Vahn sweep-tripped him onto the ground.

Pushing himself off the ground and wiping the blood from his lower lip, Ryi's snapped back at Vahn, "Nice job so far kid, but ya know what?...I ain't even warmed up." 

Springing off his right foot and standing back up straight, Ryi stood looking at Vahn, trying to see which side he should go after. Ryi saw a spot and went for it. Ryi ran at Vahn full force, and spun around him. Vahn, not being fast enough to turn around, had found the Ryi had planted his left knee square into his midsection on his left side. This blow sent Vahn tumbling across the pavement. Wincing in the burning feeling, Vahn stood back up and raised his eyes to Ryi.

Vahn spit a bit of blood onto the floor and said, "Haha...Gosh...I am surprised that a second year Tolken trainee like yourself has only landed one fairly good attack. I would think you would prove to be a better match then my Makiwara Stick back at home."

"WHAT...H-How DARE YOU!...You...er...LITTLE...BRAT!!" Ryi yelled, turning his fists to his sides. "You have no idea how powerful I am! We Tolken's are made for power...and you...YOU, little uncivilized twerp...will now pay for your insolence. Now witness my true power!"

'I gotta see this...' Vahn chuckled to himself as he took one step back and crouching down into his stance once more.

"Oh, man...I'm gettin out of here...you with me Zio!?" Ken said shaking from head to toe, then after seeing Zio shake his head, started a sprint back to the Tolken Dojo.

"EEEEAAAARRRRR!!!...heh heh heh...you, err, can't even start to understand the power that lies before you, huh boy!?" Ryi said, still bent over, fists clenched together at his sides, the swear pouring off his hair matted forehead, and the light cast of red fire, swirling around him.

"Eh, looking pretty good Ryi. But you still don't got enough." Vahn said, leaning forward and sticking his tongue out at Ryi.

Now totally infuriated, his eyes turning bloodshot, Ryi closed one eyes and scream out to Vahn. "AGHHH...you have no say in what is taking place here BOY!...Damn you to mock me!" 

Finishing his work at totally demolishing everything within a block radios of Ryi, he then jumped into the air, and waved his fists at Vahn. "Hey...too scared to attack me you little punk. HA!...now that you know my power you are just gonna stand there and quiver with fear! HUH!?" 

"OH PLEASE! YOU HAVE NO IDEA!" Vahn hollered back as hi flung himself into the air, and then stopping a good either or ten feet from Ryi. "You the one who doesn't get it. Your power isn't anything because you're not in control of it at all!" 

"Well...fight me and we'll see who's power is greater and who has control. HA!" Ryi answered back, now in a full force bolt toward Vahn.

"You...C-Can't....D-o-o This R-Right..." Vahn stuttered out as strange white streaks of fire flew out from all around him. "You...j-just don't GET IT do you RYI HUH!...EEEERRRAAGGHHH!!!"

"AGH!!!...o'my god...'in the hell?" Ryi said, stopping right in front of Vahn, and oddly, because the fire Ryi had built up around himself was gone.

"You...don't understand still...do you...then...Let Me SHOW YOU!!" Vahn roared, pushing his hand out in front of him and blasting a wide beam of white energy straight at Ryi. 

"Wha...no...No...NNNOOO!!!! How could this haaaappppeeeennnnn." Ryi said as the energy pushed him backwards with incredible force. 

Vahn then stood for a moment, watching Ryi fly back out of visible range. He then turned around, brought his hands up to his side, and then floated back to the ground. 

Upon landing he stumbled a bit, trying to get used to his new increase in power. It made him a tad light headed and he almost fell completely over. Only if it wasn't for the parking meter he fell into. 

"I guess I haven't spaced out my power sessions enough and left all this inside me for so long. Wow...But I know I have it now. And if I know one thing overall...it's that no conceded, big headed, no talent, brawn fighters are gonna do anything bad to anyone! I have the power now...and I now how to use it." Vahn turned abruptly to look across the city to the towering Tolken Dojo Towers that lined the outside gates. "I k-know that Tolken is just a dojo for meaningless training that does not amount to anything!...ShinHiLien...no matter what his power, is not going to continue to keep twisting young men's lives. He will not keep taking their lives away from them. From here on, I know my role. Tolken...will fall...and I will be the one to oversee it!"

Authors NotesIts finally done...I think this sounds a lot better then the prologue, but the fight wasn't as good, oh well. Also, I know what your all thinking...(Vahn is only 7 how can he talk like that) or something...I wasn't going to write like a kid and make him sound so much like a little boy. I mean even though he is...who wants to have a story with a little kid in it that is just winny little guy hua?...I made him sound like a very well brought up boy. A bit intelligent for 7 but hey...just wait and see what happens in Part 2...also just to fill you all in, in this year in DBZ time Trunks is born. I couldn't really find a way to add him into this part of the story...but now that I have told ya that Trunks may be in a future part, keep reading yeah? 


End file.
